1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly, to a vise capable of linear and rotational movement so as to meet different requirements when machining objects.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional clamping device is to position metal objects to be cut, drilled and milled on a machine. Taiwan Utility Model M461503 discloses a vise which is connected to a base and automatically centered. The vise is stationary or movable linearly relative to the base, however, the users cannot be acknowledged the distance that the vise is moved. Therefore, the users have to measure the distance by using a ruler and this takes time. Besides, the vise cannot be rotated 360 degrees to machine the object from different angles.
As shown in FIG. 7 which shows another Taiwan Utility Model M380194 and comprises a vise 91 which is connected to an annular groove 931 in a rotary base 93 by two bolts 92 so that the vise 91 is rotated 360 degrees in the annular groove 931. The two respective heads 920 of the two bolts 92 is installed from the top of the annular groove 931, the length w2 of the short side of the head 920 is smaller than the width w3 of the annular groove 931, and the bolt 92 is rotated 90 degrees to be connected with a nut 921, wherein the length w1 of the long side of the head 920 is larger than the width w3 of the annular groove 931. The bolts 92 are easily off from the annular groove 931 when the base 93 is rotated, such that the vise 91 is loosened and cannot position the object to be machined. Besides, the base 93 does not have scale marks so that the user cannot know the degrees that the vise 91 is rotated.
The present invention intends to provide a vise which can be linearly and rotational so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.